Falling in Love
by xoxomolls
Summary: Each couple as they realize they work. Mike/Santana. Matt/Brittany. Puck/Rachel. Artie/Tina. Sam/Quinn. Kurt/Mercedes friendship. Various other friendships.
1. Mike and Santana: Shock

When Santana Lopez, HBIC and head-cheerleader, walked into McKinley High on Michael Chang's arm, mouths dropped. But the girl just glared at them until the gawkers scurried away in fear.

The Asian boy turned to his girlfriend with a half-frown, "San, did you have to scare them that much? I think you made that one kid cry…"

Santana pouted at him, "But they were staring!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

Smiling gently at her, Mike put his hands on her shoulders and tugged her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed back and forth, humming random notes. The Cheerio fought a smile, but eventually uncrossed her arms and hugged him around the waist. She buried her face in his neck and grinned when he kissed the top of her head.

The bell rang but they didn't move. Mike just tightened his grip on his girlfriend and kept swaying.


	2. Matt and Brittany: Surprise

1. The first person to realize that something was up with Matt and Brittany was Mike.

"Yo! Matt! Wait up," The Asian called as he hurried to keep up with his best friend. The strange thing was when Matt turned around, and proceeded to run away with wide eyes.

Mike continued to chase him but soon lost him in the crowd. He scratched his head in confusion and looked around for any signs of where he disappeared to.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind and he looked down to see the red and white uniform and dark hair. "Hey, babe."

Santana smiled up and him and rested her head on his arm, "Hi. What's up?"

"I can't find Matt. I have absolutely no idea why he ran away from me," Mike said. His girlfriend shrugged.

Rachel waved at Mike, then saw Santana and scurried away around a corner. Santana huffed, "Sorry, Mike, gotta go!" She said and kissed him on the cheek before sprinting after Rachel , yelling about uniforms and cheerleading. The Asian boy grinned at them but spun around and went to get his lunch from the cafeteria, forgetting all about his best friend's mysterious escape.

* * *

><p>2. The second person to realize that something was up with Matt and Brittany was Rachel.<p>

The tiny brunette walked into the glee room with a smile, "Hey Britt."

The blond looked up in shock, "God, is that you?" She clasped her hands together reverently and her mouth dropped comically.

Rachel laughed, "No, it's just me." Brittany turned towards the girl and beamed. She leapt out of her chair and flung her arms around her happily.

"Hey Rachie! I missed you!" The cheerleader exclaimed. Suddenly, the door opened and Matt walked in with his hands in his pockets. He hugged Rachel tightly and kissed her head before Brittany launched herself at him and wrapped around him. He held her up and went to sit down with her on his lap. She clung to him and beckoned Rachel to sit next to them.

The midget diva, amused at their antics, skipped over and sat down and took the blonde's outstretched hand with a grin.

Brittany's phone beeped and she used her free hand to check her messages. She abruptly stood up and gasped, tugging Matt with her.

"Sorry Rachie, Lord Tubbington stole someone's lawn gnome again. I have to go. Bye Rachie!" She hugged her friend and kissed her head before sprinting out the door with a crazed expression.

Matt sighed with a fond smile, "I better go make sure she gets home okay. Bye, Rach," He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then followed Brittany out. Rachel tilted her head to the side in confusion as she looked after them, before shaking it off as Brittany simply being Brittany.

* * *

><p>3. The third person to notice something was up with Matt and Brittany was Santana.<p>

The Latina walked into her best friend's house and kicked the door shut behind her. Running up the stairs, she quietly pushed open the door to Brittany's bedroom.

"Brit? You in there?" She asked, poking her head inside. Grinning, Santana tiptoed inside. Matt and Brittany were lying on the bed, cuddled up together and fast asleep.

Snapping a few pictures on her phone, Santana smiled at them. She gently covered them with a blanket and kissed them both on the forehead.

With a final soft look, she left quietly.

* * *

><p>4. Everyone else noticed what was up with Matt and Brittany on Thursday's Glee practice.<p>

There, in the back row, were the Cheerio and jock themselves. Wrapped up in each other's arms and whispering quietly together, the two did not notice everyone else walk in. Matt leaned forward and pressed kisses on her nose as Brittany giggled happily and played with his shirt collar.

Rachel, who Santana had finally forced to join the Cheerios, smiled while the Latina beside her smirked knowingly.

Mike leaned down to whisper in his girlfriend's ear, "Did you know about them?"

She just kissed him quickly before taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the two lovebirds. Sitting on either side of them, they nudged Brittany and Matt.

"Rachie! San! Hi!" The ditzy blond shouted, clapping her hands together. She hugged them both before going back to her spot in Matt's arms.

Everyone snapped out of their stupor and congratulated the couple before moving to sit in their seats. Mike to the spot on the other side of Santana and everyone else scattered through the room.

Matt looked down at Rachel, who was being unusually quiet, "Rach, you okay, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him with a conflicted expression and nodded before looking down at her hands again.

Matt lifted her chin gently until her eyes locked with his, "Talk to me."

"Just…don't hurt each other, okay? Britt is like my best friend and you're pretty much my big brother. I don't think I could handle you two hating one another. I love you both too much for that," She whispered nervously, still wringing her hands together.

Matt gave her a soft, fond smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. She curled into him, clutching his shirt with her hands. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her.

"Sweetheart, no matter what happens with Brittany and I, we will always be there for you. I love you and Britt loves you. And I love Britt. Don't worry. We won't hurt each other." He told her with a soft look.

"Rachie, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, seeing the expression on her diva's face.

The girl smiled, "Nothing, Britt, I'm fine. And I love you. I am so happy for you and Matty."

The Cheerio squealed and hugged Rachel tightly, "I love you too, Rachie!"

Her face turned serious as Brittany leaned down and whispered in the brunette's ear, "Don't worry about me and Matt. We would never hurt each other. Or you."

Rachel's eyes widened but she nodded with a small smile.

Brittany may have her moments, but when it really mattered, she understood what needed to be said. So, from her place in Matt's arms, she reached over and took Rachel's hand and linked pinkies with Santana. After all, she was in her favorite place in the world. With people she cared about. What could be better than that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading :) I love you. Don't worry. I'll update soon. If you have any requests, inbox me. And leave me a review! They make me so happy! <strong>

**Now, people might wonder why I write Rachel the way I do. I think Finn is a douchebag. Point blank. But I also think that Rachel probably has a lot of abandonment issues from her dads and Shelby and Jesse and everything. I just picture her as a scared girl trying to be noticed in whatever way possible. **

**Ps: I don't watch glee. I honestly hate the show. What the heck are the writers thinking? Hello! PUCKLEBERRY FOR THE WIN! And what the heck? No Sam? No Matt? This is a tragedy! Anyways, so yeah, I just write and read. No watching for me. So if I don't write about how awesome Finn is, deal with it. I hate him….like a lot. Soo yeah thanks for reading!**

**I'm done ranting now. I love you guys! :) REVIEW PLEASE! Haha, you rock!**


	3. Puck and Rachel: Confusion

At 7:20, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman walked into McKinley High.

It took ten seconds for the crowd to realize that the boy's arm was wrapped tightly around the girl's shoulders and they were having an intense conversation about Broadway shows.

It took a minute for them to walk to Rachel's locker.

It took five seconds for Puck to place a lingering kiss on the girl's forehead.

It took two minutes for the mohawked teen to shrug off his jacket, sling it over his girlfriend's shoulders, take her books, and lead her to class.

It took at least seven minutes for the students of McKinley High to snap out of the stupor the new couple had put them in.

At 8:30, Finn Hudson decided to punch Noah Puckerman in the face.

It took five seconds for blood to pour out of Puck's nose.

It took six minutes for Rachel to kick Finn in the shin, sit Noah down by the lockers and scream until a teacher came out of their classroom.

It took two minutes for Principal Figgins to suspend Mr. Hudson and ban him from Glee and Football.

It took an hour for Rachel to stop fussing over Noah's nose and start plotting instead.

At 12:46, Santana Lopez and Michael Chang proceeded to pull Mr. Puckerman into a dark corner and inform him of what they would do to him if he hurt Rachel.

At 12:49, Matthew Rutherford and Brittany Pierce stood menacingly in front of the mohawked teen and threatened him with things he didn't know Brittany knew how to use.

At 12:55, Artie Abrams told Puck that wheelchairs were the best weapons and he knew how to use it. Mr. Puckerman was rather scared.

At 12:58, Kurt Hummel whispered in Puck's ear. Mr. Puckerman was not aware that you could use a purse in such a brutal way.

At 1:02, the remaining glee members cornered him.

It took approximately one minute for them to start talking all at once.

It took eleven seconds for Puck to become agitated.

It took five more seconds for the jock to scream loudly that he would never hurt his tiny girlfriend because he was in love with her.

It took exactly three seconds for Mr. Puckerman to spin on his heel and immediately freeze when said tiny girlfriend was standing there with tears in her eyes.

It took .5 seconds for Puck to wrap his arms around her and repeatedly assure her that he loved her very much and she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

It took two seconds for Rachel to press her lips to his happily and announce that she loved him too.

It took four seconds for Brittany to launch herself at the couple and jump on Rachel's back excitedly, yelling that Lord Tubbington was right.

It took six seconds for Matt to kiss Rachel on the head and give Puck a pat on the back, before lifting Brittany off of them gently.

It took two seconds for the blond Cheerio to cling to Matt like a monkey.

It took eight more seconds for Mike and Santana to hug Rachel and fist-bump Puck.

It took a minute for the rest of the Gleeks to congratulate the couple.

It took five minutes for Mr. Schue to walk in late to Glee, smile, and ask where Finn was with a confused expression on his face.

It took Mike, Sam, Quinn, Matt and Brittany to hold Santana back.

It took five seconds for Mr. Schue to become increasingly puzzled and even less for him to become increasingly scared of the Latina.

At 3:45 the next day, the glee members walked into the choir room and sat down.

It took seven minutes for Santana's plan to be executed.

It took six seconds for Mr. Schuester to run out of the room screaming, while covered in blue paint and feathers.

It took .2 seconds for Santana to smirk in satisfaction.

It took less for Rachel to roll her eyes from her place under Puck's arm.

Oh yes, she loved her friends.


	4. Artie and Tina: Revenge

Tina Cohen-Chang stomped into Principal Figgins' office with her arms crossed over her chest. After the vampire incident, Figgins was quite scared of the gothic teen.

"Oh dear, Miss Cohen-Chang, I already told you I cannot allow this year's junior prom theme to be 'Bite Me.' It just isn't acceptable," The Principal told her, not looking up from his desk.

She growled at him, "Look at me! I look like a freaking blueberry! I can't pull off blue. I thought we talked about this, Figgins. Those slushie machines need to be removed. Rach came in with so many colors of slushie on her yesterday, she could rival a rainbow! You should consider yourself lucky that she was able to calm Puck down before he could attack because he was out for blood!"

Figgins looked up and took in the blue stain growing on his carpet from where the very angry girl was standing. He gulped.

"Well, you see, it isn't that simple. They also sell slushies at the 711 around the corner. Also, I cannot punish anyone unless there is proof, which there is not," The Indian man explained.

Completely losing her cool, Tina screamed and stomped her foot in frustration, "What do you call this?" She yelled, pointing at her stained clothes and tinted skin.

The Principal shrugged helplessly and the girl narrowed her eyes.

She held up a shaking finger and pointed it straight at him, "This is not over, Figgins. Not by a long shot." With that final promise, she strode out of the office and down the hall, leaving a trail of blue ice behind.

Principal Figgins shook his head, dread filling him as he pictured her and her vampire friends eating him in the middle of the night. Oh well, he'd just wear garlic until this matter died down.

* * *

><p>Rolling into school the next morning, Artie Abrams briefly wondered why Figgins was walking around with a wooden stake. Then he wondered why there were no slushie stains on the ground or sobbing freshman covered in corn syrup running about.<p>

This was a weird day, he decided.

_Two hours earlier_

Tina poked her head around the corner and quickly jumped back as she saw the slushie machine to the side of the cafeteria. She was dressed from head to toe in black and carrying a large pair of pliers. Crawling along the wall, she made her way to the machine and stood up with a maniacal smile. She quickly emptied the slushie containers and cut the cord that was plugged into the wall. No cord equals no slushies. Then, she went to the back of the machine and clipped random wires. Thankfully, nothing exploded.

_Back to present_

"Dude! Have you seen Rach anywhere?" Puck asked Artie as he tried in vain to find his tiny Jewish girlfriend.

Brittany suddenly appeared next to them, dragging Matt behind her, "Rachie? I need to ask her about Lord Tubbington's dieting habits." She told them and then disappeared again around the corner with a parting wave. Matt rolled his eyes as he was forcefully pulled by the hand, but he had a fond smile on his face as he followed his favorite cheerleader.

Artie shrugged and rolled to his locker while his friend continued peering down all the hallways. His first class was Glee, seeing as Sectionals was a week away. He put his backpack on the hook, slammed his locker, and rolled to the choir room.

Tina was sitting in the front, wearing a proud expression. She had her backpack by her feet and was drumming a beat on her leg. Artie wheeled next to her and grinned, "Hey, T."

"Artie! I missed you over the weekend. How are you?" Tina asked, hugging him quickly. He was about to reply when he heard gasps and looked up to see Rachel walk in.

The shocking part was that she was covered in slushie and had tears streaming down her face. There was a bruise on her face and there were at least seven different colors all over her.

Puck jumped out of his seat and took her face in his hands gently, "Baby, what happened?"

Rachel seemed to shake herself out of some trance and she shivered violently, "So m-many slushies." Sam shrugged his letterman jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders with a gentle smile and a kiss on the temple. Once she was bundled up, Puck led her to a chair and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back, trying to warm her up.

Looking at the girl he had come to think of as a best friend and little sister, Artie felt hot rage come over him. She didn't deserve any of the things people threw at her. Especially not cold ice. Then he looked over at Tina, who couldn't seem to get past the shock. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a small smile and nod. He could see the anger in her eyes and wondered if whoever slushied Rachel knew what they had gotten into.

He looked over at Brittany, who had a hand over her mouth to cover her crying. He could understand what she was going through. No one knew why Rachel was always the one targeted. She just was. Matt wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to prevent himself from killing someone.

Speaking of killing someone, Mike had to physically restrain Santana from storming out the door in search of whoever was stupid enough to mess with her best friend. He hugged her around the waist and whispered something in her ear that immediately calmed her down. She still looked mad but now she just buried her face in Mike's chest and clenched her fists into his shirt. He gently stroked her hair and continued whispering to her.

Everyone else was just staring at Rachel with shock or comforting someone. Quinn squeezed Sam's hand and linked arms with Mercedes, who was standing next to her and leaning into Kurt.

Everything was silent as Rachel finally spoke, "I was j-just going to m-my locker when someone pushed me. I t-turned around and saw the whole football team except the Glee guys. F-Finn was in front. He said that I deserved it. And then he threw a s-slushie at me. Then, everyone else did too," She chattered out, clinging to Puck as his eyes darkened with rage.

Kurt was the first to snap out of his anger, "Come on, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up. Do you have clothes?" He asked, taking her hand gently.

She shook her head, "I forget them t-today."

Puck reached into his backpack and pulled out a jersey, "Here, babe, you can wear this." She took it tenderly and hugged it to her chest with a smile and a nod.

Santana tugged on a piece of the tiny brunette's hair with a grin, "I've got jeans. Let's go, midget." The Cheerio took Rachel's other hand and pulled her out of Puck's arms with Kurt's help. Looping an arm around the girl's shoulders, she winked at Mike and held her free hand out for Brittany. As the blond scurried forward, bringing Quinn with her, Kurt also grabbed Mercedes. They left with a final wave to get the diva cleaned off.

Back in the choir room, Artie wondered why Tina hadn't gone with them when he found that she was not where she had been ten seconds ago. He looked around but it was futile, the Asian girl was nowhere to be found. He shrugged and went back to discussing revenge tactics with the guys.

* * *

><p><em>In Principal Figgins' office<em>

For the second time in two days, Tina Cohen-Chang stormed into the Principal's office. But this time, she had a secret weapon.

"Figgins!" She yelled angrily, closing and locking the door behind her. The Indian man gulped, already beginning to fear for his life.

The Asian teen glared at him while she set her plan into action, "Have you noticed how the slushie machine is not working? I got my clan in there and well, let's just say you might want to just leave it broken. Oh, and get new locks for your house," Tina finished with a sadistic smile.

She leaned forward and placed her hands on his desk, staring him in the eyes, "Do you want me happy, Figgins?"

He nodded frantically with wide eyes. At this point, he would've done anything to please the vampire and her clan.

She grinned, "Okay, then here's what's going to happen…"

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Artie rolled down the hall, looking for Rachel. He hadn't seen her since the slushie incident and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

He spotted the tiny diva by her locker and smiled, "Tinker Bell!"

She spun around and beamed at him, "Hey, Peter Pan." Ever since Rachel had dragged him to a local production of Peter Pan, they had nicknamed each other and their friends the names of characters from the play.

Plopping herself on his lap, she loosely draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He laughed and squeezed her around the waist gently.

"So, are you okay after yesterday?" He asked softly as he noticed the faint coloring of the bruise under her cover-up.

She looked thoughtful, "I think I am. I mean, it's not like it's new. And the bruise is mostly covered by makeup. But I'll get over it. I just don't trust Finn. And I'm worried about what Noah is going to do."

Artie nodded, Puck had looked quite murderous in Glee, "I'm glad you're okay."

The small girl smiled at him, "Thanks, Peter Pan. I love you. You're my best friend."

"I love you too, Tink. And you're my best friend." He told her with a kiss on her forehead. Rachel gave him one more grin and hopped off his lap as she spotted Noah coming down the hall. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her up with her feet dangling off the ground and kissed her gently before setting her down and taking her hand.

Artie smiled after them, happy that his little sister had found someone to protect her.

The loudspeaker came on with a buzz and the Principal's voice filtered throughout the school, "Will all the football players that are not in Glee, please report to the auditorium and congregate on the stage? Also, the rest of the students and faculty should take their seats for a special assembly."

The wheelchair-bound gleek shrugged and followed the crowd. He rolled up to Rachel and Puck in the auditorium and they waved at him. Rachel was sitting between Puck and Santana with Brittany behind her playing with her hair. Mike had his arm wrapped around the Latina, but was currently in a heated thumb war with Matt. Matt, however, was winning as his blond girlfriend cheered him on. Sam and Quinn were next to them, cuddled up together and playing chopsticks. Kurt and Mercedes were beside them on Kurt's phone, looking at clothing blogs. All the Gleeks were together. All except Tina. Artie looked around but couldn't find her.

Frowning, he turned back to Puck and Rachel's conversation with Santana. He was just in time to hear about the time the Latina had scared a manager at the mall food court so bad that he quit and moved to Canada. Artie thought that this might have been a slight exaggeration.

"Artie?" He heard Brittany's voice and turned around to face her. She had her face scrunched in confusion and both of her eyes trained on his nose. Resisting the urge to laugh at the girl, he lifted his head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Where's Tina?"

He sighed, "I have no idea. I haven't seen her at all today. Maybe she's sick." As he spoke, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Tina to ask where she was. He didn't get a response. He just frowned and shrugged at the blond Cheerio. She still looked confused, but went back to playing with Rachel's hair.

"Attention! Attention!" Principal Figgins stepped into the center of the stage where all of the football players were standing in a group. All except the ones that were all in Glee. Artie noticed, however, that Finn was also on the stage.

"Puck, why's Finn up there?"

"He got kicked out of Glee for his supreme douchebaggery. Well, more like San, Brit, Matt, Mike, me, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn told Mr. Schue that we were all quitting if Finn stayed. And since all of that hair gel hasn't completely eroded his brain yet, he agreed." The jock replied, tugging Rachel subconsciously closer to him. But the brunette just smiled and snuggled into him.

Artie nodded and turned back to the stage. Figgins was now off the side while the auditorium was dead silent waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. And happen it did. Suddenly, over a dozen buckets of slushie were dumped onto the stage, effectively covering the football players in icy chunks of food coloring and corn syrup. The whole audience was stunned before the laughter started. The Gleeks were positively cracking up, knowing the feeling. Artie himself was still in shock but managed to chuckle at the predicament of his biggest tormentors.

Quinn clutched Sam's hand and giggled into his shoulder as Kurt and Mercedes did a happy dance beside them. All of the Gleeks were now in a good mood. Even Sue Sylvester cracked a smile. But that could've just been a shadow.

Suddenly, a voice whispered in his ear, "Like my surprise?"

Smiling, he looked at Tina. Then, he did the only thing he could think of to do. He grabbed her face and kissed her senseless, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls from their friends.

Artie chose to ignore the moment where she pulled away, and tugged a pair of vampire fangs off of her teeth. He just went back to kissing her and felt her grin against his lips.


	5. Sam and Quinn: Adoration

Things that Sam Evans loves about Quinn Fabray:

She smells like vanilla. He likes vanilla.

She comes to all of his football games, even the ones where the Cheerios aren't cheering. She even watches college football with him on his couch.

His brother and sister love her. Every time she comes over, she braids Stacie's hair and plays Sonic with Stevie before following Sam to his room and cuddling up to watch a movie. And before she leaves, she sings to them both at their bedtimes and kisses them on the head.

She makes really good cupcakes. It doesn't even have to be a holiday. She brings him cupcakes on game days and birthdays and holidays and Mondays. She even has what she calls "Random Days." He just calls it awesome.

She's fiercely loyal. For instance, some stupid freshman Cheerio tried to kiss Puck and Rachel ran off in tears. Said Cheerio was kicked off the squad and humiliated. Then, she went to Rachel and left her in Santana's care while she did damage control with the rest of Glee before Puck was murdered. Rachel and Puck were fine by the end of second period. Actually, they were better than fine. They were even more in love than before.

Things that Quinn Fabray loves about Sam Evans:

He randomly hugs her. She loves his hugs.

He doesn't deny that he dyes his hair with lemon juice. Truthfully, she finds his Beiber hair awesome.

He lets her wear his sweatshirts. He also never asks for the clothes she steals from him back. For instance, she still has his McKinley High track shirt and sweatshirt on her bed. She likes them cause they smell like him.

He protects the people he cares about. Especially Rachel. The tiny diva was the first one to care about him. After he first came to the school, he was met with an ice cold drink to the face. Rachel took his hand and led him to the bathroom, pushing him down into a chair and running her fingers gently through his hair to get the blue chunks out into the sink. So when his midget friend was being mercilessly insulted by a Cheerio, he defended her and proceeded to spend the next two period with Rachel in the choir room, proving that she was not any of the things the Cheerio had called her.

His guilty pleasure is Avatar. He's a total sci-fi geek, but she thinks it's what makes him _Sam. _And she kind of loves him.


	6. Mike and Santana: Love

A tall Asian boy looked out across the water from where he sat on the dock. A stunning Latina was leaning on his chest from her spot between his legs. Their hands were interlaced across the girl's stomach.

"I love you," He whispered, tangling his fingers in her hair. She smiled at him and reciprocated the sentiment as she kissed him on the cheek.

He hugged her closer to him and traced patterns on her hand.

The Latina leaned her head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together. The boy pressed a kiss to her temple with a gentle smile.

"I'm really glad I met you," She said, looking down as she blushed. He lifted her chin until their eyes met and he rubbed his nose against hers. She laughed and cupped his face in her hands. He leaned into her touch and placed his hand over hers, causing her to blush deeper. Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks and he turned his head to press a kiss into her palm. She giggled.

It always amazed Mike how his girlfriend could be fiercely protective of her family, especially Rachel, but when it was just the two of them, she was the soft, kindhearted, giggling girl that he fell in love with. He loved when it was just the two of them because he got to see the Santana that she hid from the rest of the world. And he loved how he got to be the protective one.

Mike pulled her against his chest again and looked at the water, "Can you believe that we're graduating?"

She tucked her head under his chin and pulled her knees to her chest, "Not really, I keep expecting someone to jump out and tell us we're on hidden cameras."

Mike laughed quietly, "Yeah, me too. We better get in back or we're gonna miss Rach's speech."

The Latina nodded and he stood up, tugging her up with him. He grabbed their caps off the ground and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"This is real. We are graduating in twenty minutes." He said and then wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around with a laugh. His girlfriend grinned and pressed her lips against his with a soft look before taking his hand and leading the way to their graduation.


	7. Matt and Brittany: Amusement

Matt slung an arm around his blond girlfriend with a smile, "Hey, Britt."

Brittany grinned and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and tugging him along behind her as she ran down the hallway and around the corner. She pulled him into the glee room where Rachel was sitting on Puck's lap and talking animatedly to Santana, who was wrapped up in Mike's arms.

Matt hugged Rachel and Santana and held up his fist for Mike and Puck to bump theirs against. Brittany shoved him gently into a chair and clambered onto his lap, hugging him around the neck. His arms automatically wrapped around the girl's waist in a protective gesture.

Reaching out her hand, Brittany fisted her fingers in Rachel's skirt and tucked her head into the crook of her boyfriend's neck. The tiny brunette smiled at her Cheerio friend and reached into her backpack to pull out a small pack of sour patch kids. Matt was momentarily confused, but just passed it off as Brittany being Brittany.

"Matt," the blond whispered in his ear, "I need you to help me with something."

Something about the lilt in her voice made Matt nervous, but he loved the girl, so he resigned himself to whatever it was she wanted.

* * *

><p>And that is how, five hours later, he found himself perched in a tree outside of Brittany's house with a pair of binoculars, a walkie talkie, and a large net.<p>

A static noise erupted from the communication device before Brittany's voice filtered through, "Matt, do you see anything?"

Rolling his eyes, the boy took a deep breath, "No, Britt, I do not see your rather fat cat trying to sneak out of your second story window to go steal lawn gnomes."

The blond girl giggled, "Oh, don't be silly, Matty. He only steals lawn gnomes on Tuesdays. Fridays are when he steals remotes."

"Okay, babe. Whatever you say."

Sure, sometimes his girlfriend was a little odd and he ended up doing some strange things for her, but she was Brittany. And he loved her more than anything in the world. Even if he had to spend five hours in a tree.

Suddenly a crack sounded and Matt looked up to see the window being pushed open and a paw sliding out to test the wall before a furry body flung itself out of the house and clung to the tree branch right above Matt. His eyes widened comically as he watched the cat nimbly crawl down the tree until it hopped onto grass and looked around.

Matt pulled the walkie talkie to his mouth, "Britt, sweetie, your cat just climbed out your window."

A joyous giggle came from the device and his girlfriend's voice filtered through, "I told you! Lord Tubbington may be fat, but he is very stealthy. I think Mike has been training him in the ways of the ninja."

Unraveling the net, Matt aimed and threw it, holding his breath until it landed on top of the feline. He whooped and slid down the bark until he reached the cat. "Got him, Brit. Come down here and get your thief."

She sprinted out of the house, hefted the cat in her arms and took him inside before coming back out and flinging herself into her boyfriend's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head as she laughed.

He was with the most amazing girl in the world and he couldn't be happier. Even if he was terrified of cats now.

**Hey guys, review :) I was thinking of doing a supernatural fic? Like with each of the gleeks having powers. And itd be my ships. So whattaya think? **

**I dont own glee bytheway haha  
><strong>


	8. Mike and Santana: Comfort

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been so busy with college apps and scholarships and such! I love you all and I'll be working really hard whenever I can! Enjoy :)**

::

"And I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done..." Santana sang, tears filling her eyes. She fell forward, her hands slamming against the floor as she broke into sobs, the song forgotten.

Mike jumped up, along with Mr. Schue, but the girl had already ran out of the choir room. The Asian hurried after her, searching for any sign of the Latina. He pulled out his phone and texted her when he found none.

_San? Where are you? -Mike_

_Auditorium. -Santana_

Slipping his cell back into his pocket, he broke into a sprint and burst through the double doors into the large room. The girl sat on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs back and forth as she stared at the floor.

The Asian slipped down the aisle and pulled himself up next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I just can't believe he's really gone, you know? He always seemed to be there, willing to help me, even though I called him every mean nickname I could come up with." Santana replied, sliding closer to him.

Mike nodded. "I know he really cared about you. And he knew that you felt the same way about him, babe. Finn wasn't exactly book smart, but he did know people. He knew you. And he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about the past."

She looked up at him with watery eyes before throwing herself into his arms and breaking down. He held her close, rubbing his hand down her back and whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"I love you, San. Its gonna be okay."


End file.
